Let's Ditch Prom!
by sweetascandi29
Summary: It's prom night at Ichigo's school! All the dudes have dates except Ichigo! Who will he ask out? Orihime? Tatsuki? Rukia? Well, read and find out. And once you do find out, you'll see how disasterous it is. Or will it turn out romantic? Read and find out!
1. Detentions

A/N: I would just like to say I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Just getting that straight. Lol. Enjoy! :)

Detentions

I walked into school and the first things I saw were fliers. Fliers on the lockers, on the walls, and stuck onto drinking fountains.

"What the heck is going on?"

Orihime ran up to me pulling Tatsuki along by the arm.

"It's prom night, Ichigo! I and Tatsuki are the managers. It's going to be great! Our theme is undersea paradise. Like?" Orihime said in wonder.

"Um, yah totally. Great."

"You better get a date, Ichigo. Prom's tonight and all the girls are flying by!"

"Er, yah okay. Talk to ya later. I'm going to be late to class otherwise, and I cannot afford another detention."

"Um…okay Ichigo. Bye then." Orihime said a bit sadly.

I walked to my locker. _I hate this prom stuff. To me it's just a whole bunch of stupid junk. _I got to my locker, got my stuff, and went to class. I stepped through the door just when the bell rang.

"Late again, Kurosaki."

"But- I'm in the classroom!"

"I think the rule was you had to be IN your seat to count as not tardy."

"But…"

"Sit down and shut your mouth, Kurosaki, or I'll double your detention to 2 hours after school."

I shut my mouth and sat down.

"Late again, huh Strawberry?"

"Oh shuttup, Midget." I whispered back at Rukia.

"Did you get beaten up by a Hollow?"

"I said, shuttup."

"No, make me."

"I will!"

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki! What are you two yelling at? I'm in the middle of teaching. One hour detention after school to you to, Kuchiki."

"But-"

"Haha." I laughed at her.

"You, Mr. Kurosaki, get TWO hours."  
"WHAT?"

"Haha! Who's laughing now?"

"Shuttup." I said angrily.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUTTUP!" Yelled the teacher.

_Aw man…only twenty minutes of class have gone by…it seems like hours…_

"Hey, Strawberry."

"Rukia, shuttup! We're going to get an even longer detention if you keep on rambling."  
" It's a hollow, Ichigo!"

"What? Great! How are we going to-?"

"Ow! Ichigo! Why'd you do that?"

"WHAT!? WHAT DID I DO!?"

"What's going on now, Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kuchiki!"

"Ichigo just punched me!" Rukia yelled.

"WHAT!?"

"Ichigo! You know better! Take Ms. Kuchiki right now to the nurse!"

"But, I didn't-"I stammered.  
"Let's go!"

Rukia grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and took me outside and we started running.

"Why'd you get me in trouble? I didn't hurt you. And I wouldn't ever." I quietly muttered the last part.

"Well, we needed an excuse to go kill that hollow."

"So your excuse is that I punched a girl? I spent years maintaining my reputation and you just ruined it!"

"Stop complaining Strawberry. Plus you wouldn't even be able to lay a punch on me." Rukia said smirking.

"Oh really?" I said smirking to.

"Hmph. Try me." Rukia said as she sped up ahead of me. I followed with a grin.

A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter! There is two more to come. When they fight the hollow and prom night! So I hope you read those. And please, please, please review! K, Thanks! :D 3 IchiRuki!


	2. Hollow

A/N: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! TITE KUBO DOES! AND HE'S A GENIUS FOR MAKING UP BLEACH! LOL. :D

Hollow

Smack! Rukia took out her shingami glove, put it on, and smacked me right in the chest. My body fell limp to the ground and I stood in a fighting stance staring at the hollow. It looked sort of like an octopus but with red sores all over it and these huge black eyes.

"Disgusting." I said.

"Yah, let's just kill it before we're late for detention to." Rukia said.

"K, I'm going in!" I said and ran towards the octopus.

"No Ichigo! That's not how you-"

SWOOSH! The octopus hollow swung one of its tentacles at me hitting me right in the chest, and swinging me back to where I was standing seconds ago.

"You don't kill the freaking thing like that!" Rukia shouted at me,

"Oh yah?" Then how DO you kill it?" I shouted back at her.

"Like this, Idiot." Rukia took out her zanpakto and ran straight for the middle of the octopus. One of its beady eyes looked straight at her. And the next thing you know, she had landed right next to me.

"Hmph. So THAT'S how you kill it?" I asked her mockingly.

"Well atleast I was closer then you were." She replied back. "We have to aim for his heart, but we have to cut his tentacles off first."

"Okay, I got the tentacles and you get the heart. K?" I told her.

"Gottit. Go!" Rukia cued me.

I ran around the octopus super fast cutting off each of the eight tentacles as I flew by. The octopus screamed and attacked with terror.

"Your turn!" I yelled at Rukia across the octopus.

Rukia gracefully leaped into sky, flipped through the air towards the octopus, covered her zanpakto with ice, and cut through the heart of the octopus. She pulled out her zanpakto and flipped backward onto the ground. I ran towards her and stood by her side.

"And THAT's how you kill a hollow." Rukia said with a smirk.

"Yah, well I could've done that to." I said, holding my zanpakto behind my head.

"Wait, what time is it?" Rukia asked frantically.  
"What difference does it make?" I asked.

"Because! We'll be late for detention!" She yelled.  
"Aw, man! Let's go!" I said. And we started running back towards school grounds.

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. The next one will be even better, trust me. So read it when it comes out and plz, plz, plz, REVIEW! THANX! :D


	3. Wan't to Go to the Dance With Me?

A/N: Hey! This is actually not the last chapter of Prom Night. I decided to make a fourth chapter. But I hope you like reading this. So lay back and ENJOY! And I do not own Bleach.

Want to Go to the Dance With Me?

We raced back to the school and stormed up the second story flights. We ran down the hallway and raced into the seventh door on the left. Rukia reached there first and halted when she opened the door. I slammed into her and we toppled forward.

"Idiot!" She yelled at me. Kicking me hard with her foot and getting up.

"Ow!" I grunted and got up to fix up my clothes. Rukia had left a smudgy shoe mark on my shirt and I tried to swipe it off.

"Wonderful entrance, Kuchiki, Kurosaki." The teacher said smirking.

"Um, sorry." Rukia apologized.

"Just shuttup and sit down." The teacher said sternly, glaring at us. We walked to the very back of the room and sat down at a two-seater table.

"Now then, since we finally have everyone," The teacher said, still glaring at us as if we were mastermind criminals. "We can all just sit here and reflect on why we're here.

Go on then." She gave each one of us a quick glance, sat down at her desk, and started grading papers.

"Heh, not late." I whispered at Rukia, staring straight ahead.

"Yah, well we were close to being late. And you pushed me!" She said sourly, but still in a whisper.

"Well, why'd ya have to stop midget?"

"Why, I outta…!" Rukia started to whisper but then was interrupted. "KUCHIKI, KUROSAKI! BE QUIET OR YOU 'LL GET A WEEK'S DETENTION!"

Me and Rukia automatically shut up. We didn't want to spend another week of detention while we had hollows to fight off. Rukia took out her sketchbook and started drawing chappys. I sighed and dropped my head down. _Might as well get some sleep. _ I thought. While I was thinking and or sleeping a thought came into my head and I snapped back up straight.

"What's wrong, Strawberry?" Rukia asked smirking.

"Shuttup." I muttered. I had completely forgotten about the prom. If I don't go, my reputation will be scarred. And let me tell ya. That took YEARS to build up. _Okay, I can go to the dance, but…I need a date…_

"Like?" Rukia shoved the sketchbook in my direction. I looked down and saw some disoriented chappys. I was about to insult Rukia about them, till a thought struck my head like a flash of lightning. I didn't want to get in trouble again so I got out my notebook, ripped a little section of it off, and wrote down:

Yah, nice chappys, but I need to ask you something.

I passed the note over to her and she read it and wrote a response.

What, Strawberry?_Rukia_

Are you going to the prom with anyone?_Ichigo_

What's a prom? _Rukia_

It's this thing where a guy takes a girl to a dance. And they have fun and blah blah blah…_Ichigo_

Ohh…sound fun! *Little happy chappy drawing* _Rukia_

Yah, so are you going with anyone? _Ichigo_

No…nobody asked me…_Rukia_

I thought it over to myself one more time and asked.

Do you want to go to prom with me?_Ichigo_

Serious? _Rukia_

Yah……just give me your answer Midget! _Ichigo…impatiently._

Okay, Okay, Okay! Yes, I'll go with you. *Another happy chappy drawing* _Rukia_

She passed me back the note and we smiled at each other.

A/N: Cute right? Well, I hoped you liked it and I hope you read the next chapter. Please review!


	4. Bad Idea

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. I've been real busy, but here it is. Hope you like it.

Bad Idea

I walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. I waited for a while and heard an "I'm coming!" from behind the door. Orihime opened the door with one hand holding a whole bunch of papers and the other frantically filing through them. She had her phone between her shoulder and the side of her head and she had an exhausted look on her face. She looked up at me and her eyes shined.

"Rukia!" She said. "Oh, um…can I call you back later, please? Uh-huh. Gotchya, no problem. K, bye…" Orihime turned off the phone and blew her hair out of her face.

"Hey, Rukia. Waddup?" She grinned at me and motioned me inside.

"What's up with you? You look really tired and fed up." I told her.

"Oh, well, let's just say that organizing a major school prom is NOT easy." She answered. "So why'd you stop by?" She questioned me.

"What? Can't visit a friend?" I asked her with a grin.

"The last time you came was last Christmas." She said. "When I made that AMAZING lasagna with blueberries, gummy bears, and crackers. Delicious! Remember that?" She asked me, her eyes gleaming.

My stomach churned inside as I remembered that dark day of my whole eating life. "Um…yah, it was so good! You should be a cook one day." I said, trying not to throw up.

"Hmm…a cook." She thought to herself.

"Um, actually the reason why I'm here is because I need your help." I said quickly, before she thought some more about being a cook. The last thing we needed was Orihime as a cook.

"Help? Sure, I'll do anything for you, Rukia!" She said kindly.

"Thanks, Orihime. The thing is, Ichigo asked me to go to the prom with him and-"

"YOU AND ICHIGO ARE GOING TO PROM TOGETHER!?" Orihime asked wildly, jumping up from the couch across the room to sit next to me.

"Um, yah-"

"No way!" She interrupted me.

"Yes way! I'm going to the dance with him! Okay!?" I screamed at her with frustration.

"Oh, ok…sorry…" Orihime said with a stunned whisper.

"No, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to say it like that." I apologized. "So…as I was TRYING to say, I need some help with some…dress shopping." I said.

"Dress shopping? No problem! You came to the right person!" Orihime said proudly. "So what kinda dress you looking for?" She asked me with interest.

"Um…nothing serious, just a dress…but it has to good and feel comfortable.

"Hmm…I know! We can buy you a bright, pink, fluffy dress with…with….oh! With shiny shimmering diamonds all over! This will be perfect! C'mon let's go!" She grabbed my hand and rushed me out the door with like thousands of dollars in her hand.

_Okay…this was a bad idea… _I thought to myself as Orihime dragged me to the mall.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please read the next chapter, when it comes out, to see how Rukia's and Orihime's shopping trip goes. And please, please, please review! Thanks!


	5. Perfect Dress

A/N: Just finished my project for social studies so I decided to type this. :D I hope you like it!

Perfect Dress

We walked down the aisles of dresses for like the millionth time. Me and Orihime were at the mall because I had asked her for help in finding a dress for the upcoming prom. But so far…we hadn't had any luck. Well, actually…Orihime had found so many beautiful dresses, but when I tried them on I got comments like, "No, to poufy." Or, "Nope, that one's too long." And some like, "No WAY to big." Or, "Ugh, to small and tight!" And even some like, "Ew, that makes me wanna throw up!" And, "Nuh-uh, Ichigo will just trip over that. We don't want that…"

So after grabbing, trying on, and throwing away dresses for like the hundredth time, we still hadn't found one that Orihime would say was, "Perfect,"

"Orihime, we've been at this for three hours…" I complained.

"Oh quit whining, Rukia! Dress shopping is loads of fun. Now try this on." She ordered me and flung a bright blue dress at me. I caught it and stalked off towards the changing room while Orihime filed through the glittering dresses.

I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. It was a bright blue strapless dress, with a silver bow around the waist, and glitter around the bottom. Plus, it was really poufy like a ball gown. It was simple and cute._ Hey, it looks pretty good. _I thought to myself as I posed and spun in front of the mirror. _Let's just hope Orihime likes it._ With a sigh I left the room and called over Orihime.

"Hmm…I like it…" Orihime said with her hand under her chin. A glimmer of hope rose in me that we had finally found a "Perfect" dress and could leave the stupid mall right away.

"But…" She started to say and my hope washed away quickly. _Too good to be true. _ I thought.

"What don't you like about it THIS time?" I asked her with my eyebrows raised.

"One, it is way too poufy and makes you look like a teapot. Second, the color doesn't match your eyes at all. And third..." I waited for an answer.

"And third, it's just not RIGHT. It's not perfect." She stated. "Here try this one." She threw a rose pink dress at me and walked out of the room to look for another dress, yet again. I groaned and dragged myself towards the changing room, hoping it would be the last time.

_Please let this be the "Perfect" dress._ I begged in my thoughts. I pulled the dress over my head, zipped up the zipper in the back, and turned towards the mirror with my eyes closed. I took a deep breath and opened them. _Wow! _It was gorgeous! I smiled and twirled around. It was a rose pink dress, with black flowers along the sides, and black lace along the bottom of the dress and the sleeves. And it was not at all poufy. _Yes! If this isn't "Perfect" enough for Orihime, then I don't know what is. _I thought to myself. I put on a confident smile, walked out the room, and called Orihime over.

"THIS is perfect, right?" I asked her and twirled once. She walked around me while I waited for a positive comment.

"See, it's not poufy at all, it fits me perfectly, and it even compliments my eyes! Good, right?" I quickly said and asked, ready to sprint out of the mall with this dress.

"You're absolutely..." I got excited and waited for her to say 'right!"

"WRONG!" Orihime yelled at me.

"Wh-Wha-WHAT?" I stuttered, clearly stunned.

"It's way to flowy, it makes you look like a strawberry, and it's not even close to complimenting your eyes!" She told me as if it was obvious. She left the room and I sat there stunned. All I could think of was how I planned to kill Orihime. (FYI, she's being sarcastic! lol.) Orihime came back in with a smug look on her face.

"Rukia, try this." She flung a dress at me and I caught it reluctantly. "This just might be the perfect dress we've been looking for." She smiled at me and walked out. _Wanna bet?_ I almost said to her, but stopped myself. I mean, she was trying to HELP me.

I sucked in my breath and slowly walked over to one of the changing rooms. I frowned at the pink dress I had on, took it off, and put on the dress Orihime had given me.

"Please, please, please let this be the "Perfect" dress!" I murmured to myself.

I situated the dress and looked in the mirror and caught my breath. It was…just… stunning! I stared at myself with my mouth wide open. It was a black dress with dark purple bows on the straps and around the waist, it had dark purple lace along the bottom of the dress, the sleeves, and the neckline, and it was sort of poufy and flowy, but it looked perfect nonetheless.

I snapped out of my daze, fixed my hair, and looked in the mirror once more. "This has to-" I was about to say, "shock Orihime," but I knew better than to get my hopes up and let out a long sigh. I walked out of the stall and called Orihime over without high hopes.

She walked in with a scarlet dress and I asked her, "How's this?" with a bored expression. Her mouth opened up in a huge "O" and she stared at me up and down. _I knew it…too good to be true…._ I thought to myself glumly.

"I know, I know…too poufy, I look like a huge grape, and it doesn't compliment my eyes one bit." I said with my shoulders sagging. I walked over to her, grabbed the scarlet dress, and stalked over to the fitting room stall.

"IT'S PERFECT!!!" Orihime screamed behind me. I spun around quickly and stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. Her eyes were glowing and she was jumping up and down.

"You-you're not SERIOUS are you?" I asked her, still in a shock.

"I am! It's gorgeous on you Rukia! Ichigo will fall head over heels for you!" She yelled happily.

"Oh…my…god. We found a dress." I whispered to myself. Then more loudly. "We found a freakin' perfect dress! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I jumped up happily just like Orihime. Then I got in the stall, changed quickly, got out, grabbed Orihime's hand, and rushed both of us out towards the check-out line with the dress flailing behind me.

A/N: Did you like it? Cuz I know I did. Please review and watch out for the next chapter. It'll be twice as good. ;)


	6. Getting Ready

A/N: Hey! Sorry it has taken SOOO long for me to post this chapter. Really, really, really sorry. It's just that I've been feeling really lazy these days. But here it is and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Getting Ready

_Well this sucks._ I thought to myself sadly as I looked out the foggy car windows. It had taken me a LONG time, two hours, actually, to get ready and pretty myself up. And now I had to drive myself to the high school with Orihime. Why did this suck? Well, I was sort of hoping for the precious moment when my prom date would ring the doorbell and say, "Wow…you look great!" when I opened the door in my beautiful prom dress. But since me and Ichigo technically lived under the same roof, that fantasy wouldn't work out. What we had decided to do was for me to get ready at Orihime's place while he got ready at his house. Then we would just meet up at the high school. Yah, LAME. But when you're a soul reaper that fights gruesome monsters practically every day, then I guess your luck doesn't get any better. So here's how my day went, up until driving to the school.

_At Orihime's room…_

"Is all this really necessary?" I asked Orihime questioningly. She had made me take a shower and wash my hair, she had put my hair up in curlers, and now she was drying my hair with a blow dryer.

"Yes, you clearly don't understand." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"But I haven't even put on my dress yet! And the makeup! You know how long the makeup's gonna take! We only have 2 hours to go. Plus, you haven't gotten yourself ready yet either!" I reasoned to her frantically.

"Relax, Rukia. I can finish you and me up in less than two hours. Plus, we can't disappoint Ichigo, now can we?" She teased.

"Hmph, whatever." I said. After seven more minutes, Orihime had finished drying my hair and was taking all the curlers out. When she finished, I looked in the mirror and my mouth opened up wide.

"How does it look?" Orihime asked me, her eyes filled with pride at the good job she had done on my simple, plain, black hair.

"It's gorgeous, Orihime!" I had perfect curls around my whole head that fell like majestic midnight waterfalls. "I absolutely love it. Thanks."I got up and hugged her.

"No problem." She smiled at me. "Now c'mon and let's do your makeup." We walked out of the bathroom and Orihime sat me down in front of her mirror.

"K, where should I start…?" Orihime questioned herself and studied my face. She grabbed some foundation, rubbed it into my face, grabbed some matching skin tone powder, and brushed it across my whole face with swift movements.

"Pfft!" I closed my eyes and tried to swat away the powder.

"Hold still, Rukia." Orihime ordered me as she finished powdering my face.

"Okay, now let's do…your eyes." Orihime grabbed black eyeliner and put it on the top and bottom of my eyes. Then she grabbed a violet eye shadow and smoothed it over my eyelid.

"K, now mascara." she grabbed some black mascara from the scattered makeup pile on her bed and applied it softly on my delicate eyelashes.

"Okay, done with your eyes. They look gorgeous." She said with a proud smile. "Now let's do your lips and cheeks." I waited patiently as she searched for some lipstick and blush.

"Here we go." She came back over and said, "Open up." I opened my mouth into an "o" and she pressed on a pinkish reddish lipstick that sparkled in the light. Then she grabbed the rose colored blush and rotated the brush on my cheeks.

"Kay! Makeup all done!" She stepped to the side and I looked in the mirror.

"Wow, Orihime. You're a natural. It's beautiful!" I complimented her while turning my head at different angles.

"I know, I'm awesome. Now put the dress on, and fast, we have an hour left and I still need to get ready. Now go!." She snatched the dress from her bed and threw it at me. I caught it and rushed into her bathroom. I stripped out of Orihime's pink robe she had let me borrow, pulled down the back zipper of the dress, and pulled the dress over my head. I zipped the back up again and turned around to look in the mirror.

"Pretty as ever!" I said excitedly as I stared at myself, twirling around and posing.

"Hurry up, Rukia!" Orihime shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Coming!" I took at quick glanced at myself, smiled, and stepped out.

"Well…?" I asked her and twirled around once.

"Okay, this dress is the "perfect" dress ever!" She grinned and hopped up and down excitedly.

"I know, right? It's all thanks to you." I smiled at her and walked over to hug her.

"Aw, no problem. It was no big deal." She said and hugged me back.

"Kay, now you finish up and let's go to this prom!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Sure, I'll be done in a flash!" She said and zoomed into the bathroom.

_Back in the car…_

So basically that's all we did for like three hours. Hair, makeup, dressing, finishing touches, and all that other getting ready for prom junk stuff we do these days. So now Orihime was driving her car at top speed to get to the high school while I sat shotgun clutching my seat belt.

"Slow down, Orihime! You're gonna kill us!" I screamed at her. She was going 80 miles an hour. Of course I was gonna scream at her!

"I won't kill you, Rukia. Then Ichigo wouldn't have a prom date. And I definitely don't want all my work on you to go to waste." She replied.

"Well why do you have to 80 miles an hour!? We're gonna get arrested!" I asked her frantically.

"Because we're already an hour late!" she retorted. "Just chill and relax, Rukia." I pressed myself against the seat while Orihime zoomed down three more streets and turned sharply into our school parking lot.

"Yes! We're here! C'mon!" Orihime jerked her car door open and ran towards the school, holding her dress up so she wouldn't trip. I opened my door and quickly paced towards the doors of the high school.

_This is it…_ I thought. I was finally going to my very first prom, and with Ichigo to. I halted at the doors, took a deep breath, and entered.

A/N: Well that's all! I hoped it wasn't too boring for you to read the whole getting ready part, but chapter 7 will be ten thousand times better. Hope you continue reading and please review! Bye!


End file.
